


Fall of Thirium

by Vhigh5



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pain, Protective Hank Anderson, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: A couple months after the revolution of Androids, Detroit is evolving bit by bit but somethings never change. Once again, crimes are beginning to appear involving Androids and it's up to Connor and Hank to figure it out before the situation gets worse.





	Fall of Thirium

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who knew I'd become obsessed with this game? Because I did... and now I'm further proving how trash I am by creating this XD Hope it's not actual garbage and you get some enjoyment out of it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning. Hank waits for something - or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small intro to this story before we delve into the next chapters / months later!

Hank had been an idiot for thinking it. Meeting at the Chicken Feed, in the dead of night nonetheless, when he knew damn well no one would be around. The entire city had been evacuated due to the civil war that was happening between the Androids and all of Detroit. But that's the one spot he knew felt right. At least the snow had calmed down but the air became thinner, making Hank's body shiver and lips become even more chapped to the point that they cracked and bled gently against his mouth. He could hear the crunching of his footsteps as he paced the area, fearing the death of others, especially his new partner. He never thought he'd grow so close to it-to him. The moment he met the kid he wanted nothing more then to run away, kick the kid back to Cyberlife, but he couldn't shake the joy he had of having a new partner and one that continually impressed and pissed him off. That's what he loved about him. Finding the answers he needed and yet, still had that kid like innocents to him.

 

There was a sudden movement off to his left. Hank turned and lost his breath as Connor stood only a few feet from him. For the first time in weeks, Connor looked a bit more pale than Hank would've liked. He stopped mere feet from Hank, gently looking up with a strained expression and genuinely smiled. Hank felt his body shudder and move on its own. He hesitated briefly, reaching out to Connor before grabbing him into the tightest hug possible, knowing Connor wouldn't need to breathe. He felt his eyes water but forced the tears so far back that it hurt to talk.

 

"Don't ever pull that shit on me again."

 

Connor couldn't help but laugh, "I was only gone a few days. We won Hank. Android's are free."

 

"Damn right they are, you plastic asshole." Hank let him go and nudged him gently, "Come on. Let's go home and celebrate."

 

For a brief moment, Connor stopped in his tracks before Hank waved him over, "Sumo could use a good scratch. And, don't tell him I told you this, but he misses you."

 

Connor felt his step pick up at the mention of that big goofy dog. His fur would sink into his hands without any effort and that was a sensation he couldn't wait to feel again, especially as a different kind of _person_ now. Person. Connor felt his mouth twitch in an odd way. No. Not a person yet. As much as Connor felt it, after everything they fought for, he still didn't feel like he deserved to be recognized as much. He ran up until he was walking in pace with Hank. They found his car, already lightly covered in snow. They hopped in, blasted the same old metal music that Connor welcomed and they drove to his messy, unkempt but perfect home.

 

Connor in that moment, shut his eyes and welcomed the brief moment of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this peaks your interest! I'll start writing more when I don't have other projects needing my attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Even if you hated this, thanks for reading. It's stories like this that keep me going and spark my creative side to pop out especially when I'm feeling unmotivated or down in my own mind. So thank you! And I hope you continue to read, write and push to be epic :D


End file.
